With development of digital homes and digitization of consumer electronics, various digital devices at home may constitute a home network. Content on a device in the home network may be shared with other devices in the home network by using the home network.
For example, an MR (Media Renderer, media renderer), an MS (Media Server, media server), and a CP (Control Point, control device) are devices constituting the home network. The CP is a control device in the home network, and the CP stores a URI (Uniform Resource Identifier, uniform resource identifier) of a picture stored in the MS. A user may select a picture from the CP, and the CP sends a URI of the picture selected by the user to the MR. The MR acquires the picture from the MS according to the URI of the picture and displays the picture. Thereby, sharing of the picture in the MS with the MR is implemented.
Each time the user selects a picture, the MR needs to perform a process of acquiring the picture according to the picture selected by the user. Consequently, it is necessary to wait for a period of time before a picture can be displayed on the MR every time.